justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Feel So Right
"Feel So Right" by Imposs ft. Konshens is featured on Just Dance 2014, Just Dance 2016 ''(as a Uplay unlockable) and ''Just Dance Now. Dancer The dancer is a girl with the following features: *Black hair which is permed to the side *An orange snapback hat *A white bodysuit with a few red points *Orange sneakers. Background The background is mainly black with colored triangles (/\) which reflect onto the floor giving the appearance of diamonds. Gold Moves Classic There are 3 Gold Moves '''in the Classic routine: '''Gold Moves 1 and 2: Lean to the right and move your hands up like a snake while you shake your hips. Gold Move 3: '''Get down on your right knee and move your right arm across your face. This is the last move of the routine. FeelSoRightGM12.png|Gold Moves 1 & 2 FeelSoRightGM3.png|Gold Move 3 Mashup There is only 1 '''Gold Move in the Mashup: Only Gold Move: Get down on your right knee and move your right arm across your face. (Feel So Right) FeelSoRightGM3.png|Gold Move 1 Mashup Feel So Right has a Mashup which can be unlocked for 5 Mojocoins. Dancers *'Feel So Right' (JD2014) *I Will Survive (JD2014) *Dun N' Dusted (JD3) *María (Sweat) (JD2014) *Ghostbusters (Sweat) (JD2014) *I Kissed a Girl (JD2014) *Limbo (Sweat) (JD2014) *I Was Made For Lovin' You (Sweat) (JD3) *Follow The Leader (Sweat) (JD2014) *Troublemaker (JD2014) *Beauty and a Beat (JD4) *It's You (Sweat) (JD2014) *Limbo (Sweat) (JD2014) *I Will Survive (JD2014) *Dun N' Dusted (JD3) *María (Sweat) (JD2014) *I Kissed a Girl (JD2014) *Limbo (Sweat) (JD2014) *I Was Made For Lovin' You (Sweat) (JD3) *Follow The Leader (Sweat) (JD2014) *Good Feeling (JD4) *'Feel So Right' (JD2014) Appearances in Mashups Feel So Right is featured in the following Mashups: * I Love It '(Best of JD2014)'' * Just Dance * Love Me Again '''(Ex-Girlfriends) * Rich Girl Captions Feel So Right ''appears in Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves: * Check My Style * Feel So Street * Shake Vibes * Snake Vibes * Street Charm * Urban Waves Trivia *When it was announced, it was figured that the game was going to feature a MAX song of the same name (which is Japanese). * This is the first song by Imposs; it is followed by ''You're On My Mind on Just Dance 2015. **This is the second song by Konshens; it was preceded by Jamaican Dance. * The Sweat dancer for Limbo freezes in the Mashup during her second appearance for a moment before her portion commences. * The dancer and the avatar resemble Follow The Leader. * If you look closely to the dancer's hat in an HD picture, you can tell that there's a reversed Yankees' logo on it. *In the Mashup, the dancer for Troublemaker is very close to the screen. *This song's Classic routine and Mashup each have the same Pictogram Count. **This has is also the case with (I've Had) The Time Of My Life. Gallery jd2014feelsoright.jpg feelsoright.jpg|Feel So Right SJOP41 b4ccc8ec 14.png feelsoright_cover@2x.jpg Feelsorightavatar.png|Avatar on Just Dance 2014 138.png|Avatar on Just Dance 2015 feelsorightopener.png feelsorightmenu.png feel so right pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms gh.png Videos File:Imposs feat. Konshens - Feel So Right - Official Music Video - Just Dance 2014 File:Just Dance 2014 - Feel So Right - 5* Stars File:Choreography - 5* Stars-1413254585 File:Just_dance_now_Feel_so_right_5_stars Category:Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:Hard Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Songs with Mash Ups Category:Pop Songs Category:00's Category:Female Dancers in Male Songs Category:Songs under 3 minutes Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Rap Elements Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs without alternate routines Category:Songs By Ubisoft Category:Ubisoft Studios Category:Medium Songs Category:2010's Category:Uplay Unlockable Category:Songs in Just Dance 2016